R e q u ê t e
by NocturneShadow
Summary: /One Shot/ Rufus Shinra était un être répugnant. Il représentait tout ce qu’elle détestait en ce monde : le mépris, le pouvoir et le plaisir du vice. Elle n’avait jamais aimé ce personnage, mais sa requête nécessitait leur rencontre. Tifa x Rufus


Disclaimer : Final Fantasy VII ne m'appartient pas…

Pairing : Tifa x Rufus

R e q u ê t e

_Par Nocturne Shadow_

Rufus Shinra était un être répugnant. Il représentait tout ce qu'elle détestait en ce monde : le mépris, le pouvoir et le plaisir du vice. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ce personnage, encore moins l'idée de se présenter seule à son bureau, mais les circonstances l'y obligeaient. Elle avait besoin de son aide, pas pour elle, mais pour tous les orphelins qui fourmillaient dans les rues. La situation était grave et nécessitait qu'on y porte attention, du moins, aux yeux de Tifa Lockhart.

Elle se trouvait présentement devant le bureau du président. Une petite plaque dorée affichait fièrement le nom de Rufus Shinra sur le mur. La porte était légèrement ouverte, mais la jeune femme hésitait à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour, mais la barmaid n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Elle allait risquer un mouvement lorsqu'une voix s'éleva de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer, Miss Lockhart…

La surprise se lisait sur le visage de la jeune femme. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle se trouvait là? En chemin, elle avait croisé Reno quelques minutes auparavant. Peut-être sa rencontre avec le turk y était-il pour quelque chose? Cela importait peu pour le moment. Elle poussa doucement la porte qui s'ouvrit en un grincement.

Rufus Shinra était assis dans un grand fauteuil de cuir noir, derrière son bureau. Son menton était appuyé sur ses doigts croisés. De ses yeux pâles, il regardait avec intérêt la jeune femme qui venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Tifa était un peu mal à l'aise face à cette observation muette, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Prenez place, je vous en prie… » dit-il d'une voix suave en désignant le siège qui se trouvait devant lui.

Elle s'approcha mais ne s'assit pas.

- Je préfère rester debout.

Le petit sourire mesquin qui trônait jusque-là sur ses lèvres s'effaça soudainement. Rufus Shinra n'aimait pas que l'on contredise ses ordres, aussi banals soient-ils. Son ton se fit légèrement plus raide.

- Soit. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

- Je suis venue vous entretenir au sujet des enfants qui peuplent les rues de la ville...

- Ah… Eux…

Le président marqua une pose durant laquelle il sembla réfléchir. Il avait enfoui plus profondément son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise. Son regard se perdit un instant vers la fenêtre puis revint sur la jeune femme.

« Dites-moi Miss Lockhart… »

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de son bureau puis, la regarda en arquant les sourcils.

« En quoi leur sort est-il lié au vôtre? »

La jeune femme sentit la colère la gagner. Il cherchait à la provoquer, elle le savait. Elle serra le poing pour se maîtriser.

- Vous oubliez peut-être que sont ce sont avant tout des êtres humains ? !

Les échanges commençaient à se faire plus rudes entre eux. Le jeu, car tel il le voyait, parut plaire au président. De nouveau, il arborait un sourire que l'on pouvait aisément qualifier de narquois. Personne ne l'avait jamais vaincu à une joute verbale et cela n'aurait pas lieu aujourd'hui.

- Je vous l'accorde, mais encore?

La jeune femme inspira profondément avant de lui répondre à nouveau.

- Ils ont des droits, comme vous et moi ! !

- Des droits…?

Rufus Shinra était fasciné, non pas par la teneur de ses propos mais par la fougue avec laquelle elle les défendait. Elle était une femme de caractère, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Nulle ne lui avait jamais autant tenue tête. Elle était la première personne à le faire et était une femme de surcroît, ce qui, en soi, ne gâtait pas les choses…

Il se mit debout et longea silencieusement son bureau en caressant la surface lisse du meuble. La barmaid resta immobile alors que lui s'approchait tranquillement comme le prédateur guette patiemment sa proie dans l'attente de l'instant propice. Il s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

« Lesquels? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais il l'interrompit en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

« Ceux qui font les droits sont ceux qui détiennent l'or et, par conséquent, le pouvoir… »

La distance entre eux s'était considérablement rétrécie. Quelques centimètres à peine les séparaient. Le président avait placé ses doigts sous le menton de la barmaid. Leur regard ne cessait de se confronter. Dans les yeux cristallins de Rufus se reflétait un désir sauvage alors que dans ceux de la jeune femme il pouvait y déceler l'aversion qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

« N'est-ce pas pour cette raison que vous êtes venu me voir, moi? »

Tifa serra les dents. Le pouls de son cœur s'était accéléré.

- Retirez tout de suite votre main…

- Je la trouve très bien là où elle est, pas vous?

- Vous risquez de la perdre d'un moment à l'autre…

Il l'enleva aussitôt non sans adresser un sourire à la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes une femme convaincante, Miss Lockhart.

- Je sais tout simplement me montrer persuasive lorsqu'il le faut.

C'était une gaffe que de s'être présentée ici. Tifa commençait à s'en rendre compte. De lui, elle n'obtiendrait rien. Elle recula d'un pas et détourna la tête. Alors qu'elle s'était résolue à quitter les lieux, contre toute attente, Rufus Shinra lui laissait croire qu'il avait une proposition à lui faire.

- Je consens à agréer à votre requête, seulement…

Intriguée mais à la fois sur ses gardes, la jeune femme tourna la tête de nouveau vers lui. Il était bien plus près d'elle qu'elle ne l'aurait songé.

« Seulement…? »

- Seulement je suis persuadé que, moyennant quelques intérêts, nous y trouverons chacun notre comble…

D'un geste vif, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui faire comprendre où il voulait en venir. Le contact ne dura pas aussi longtemps qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Tifa venait de lui envoyer une bonne droite à la figure. Le coup l'avait fait reculé contre le mur.

- Je n'ai que trop perdu mon temps ici…

Elle sortit sans lui jeter un autre regard, laissant Rufus seul à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il était assis sur le sol, se tenant le nez d'où s'échappait un mince filet de sang. Défait, il l'avait été dans tous les sens du terme. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à cela. Aucune femme ne lui avait résisté auparavant… et elle resterait la seule, elle, la fougueuse Tifa Lockhart. Désormais, elle occuperait secrètement chacune de ses pensées…

* * *

**Vous n'avez pas aimé?** Si si, tout peut arriver, alors vous pouvez me laisser un commentaire constructif.

**Vous avez aimé? **En êtes-vous sûr? Ah oui? Ah bon… vous pouvez aussi me laisser un commentaire.


End file.
